Uma família diferente e as confusões do diaadia!
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Depois de derrotar naraku, Inuyasha se entrega ao desejo e vai morar com kagome, os dois se casam e na lua de mel inuyasha está humano se transformando em youkai, o que sai disso, duas lindas meninas gêmeas, agora só lendo para saber mas....
1. Chapter 1  conhecendo a família

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertense ¬¬ Mas a fic sim... 3

**Capítulo 1: Conhecendo a Família**

Na Tóquio atual, 6:30 da manhã, em uma casa não tão comum, desperta uma doce pediatra. Está envolvida pelos braços de seu forte marido,e dizia pela décima vez:

Me solta Inu-kun...

Não solto...

Solta... senão...

Senão o que? você não pode fazer nada!!!

SENTA!!!

Esqueci a droga desse Kotodama!!! Resmungava ele.

No meio dessa discussão entram duas lindas meninas, as mesmas com 7 anos... uma humana, a outra hanyou... a pequenina humana se chamava Yule, uma linda meninha de lindo cobelo prateado, olhos dourados e um temperamento meio rude, mas amoroso como o de seu pai, possuia poderes e face angelical como sua mãe. E a corajosa hanyou se chamava Sakura, uma bela menina de cabelos negros, como o céu sem estrelas, possuia lindas orelhinhas de cachorro, como de seu pai, também negras, no topo de sua cabeça, sua face e poderes lembravam seu pai, mas seus olhos eram castanhos como de sua mãe... essas duas pequeninas começam a pular na cama e a gritar que estão com fome...

-Acordem! Acordem!

-Nós queremos café da manhã!!!

-Já vou queridas, só esperem seu pai me soltar...

-Pai solta a mamãe, nós queremos café da manhã...

InuYasha então sede e kagome levanta da cama, está já estava uma mulher feita, seu cabelo continuava o mesmo só um pouco maior, seu corpo e sua mente mais maduros, como de uma mulher esperiente.

Inuyasha também continuava o mesmo, mas uma coisa havia mudado, seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mas curto, agora usava roupas da era de kagome, seu corpo e sua mente continuavam do mesmo jeito de sempre, só um pouquinho mais maduro. Logo vão todos até a cozinha, e como não tem um dia de paz nesta casa, Inu já está a reclamar de sua esposa...

-Eu não acredito que depois de tudo que nós já vivemos você ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar...

-Como assim? você tá querendo dizer que a minha comida é ruim...

-Ruim não péssima...e...

-Então você acha a minha comida ruim. Você quer ver o que é ruim? -SENTA!!!!

Como as pequenas já sabiam do kotodama nem perguntaram, pois isso já fazia parte da rotina diária dessa família... Depois que tinham terminado o café Inuyasha foi tomar um banho...Enquanto a sua filha Yule ficava atrás da porta do banheiro pensando... _"Será que eu tenho o poder do kotodama ?" _Como a pequena Yule era muito curiosa, resolveu ver se dava certo gritar senta... Então resolveu tentar. Ela respirou bem fundo e deu um grito...

-SENTA !!!!

-Ai!!!!!

Inuyasha grita enquanto da de cara no chão... Kagome, que estava na cozinha lavando louça, ouve o terrivel grito de seu marido que havia vindo do banheiro, foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido. Quando chega vê seu marido estirado no chão,sem roupa, com a aguá do chuveiro batendo em seu rosto. Ela, imediatamente, pega a toalha que está a seu alcance e cobre seu marido levantando-o...

-Sakura, Yule!, venham aqui agora.

Inuyasha chama as filhas com um tom de raiva na voz.

-Quem foi que fez isso comigo? Inuyasha já estava muito irritado, odiava aquele cotodama, e sabia que não tinha sido Kagome, pôs ela estava na cozinha... Inuyasha não sabia quem era por que estava tomando banho e não podes entir o cheiro de ninguém!

É quando a travessa Sakura, denuncia sua irmã.

-Foi a Yule papai, foi a Yule...

-Sakura ! Exclama Kagome...

-O que foi Kagome? A sakura está certa, diz Inuyasha afagando a cabeça de sua filha Sakura.

Inuyasha deixaria Yule de castigo o resto do dia, mas Kagome, um pouco mais compreensiva, não permitiu que seu hanyou colocasse a pequena de castigo, pois sabia que Yule só era curiosa e não fez por mal... Então a noite caiu e, para eles, era uma noite especial onde aproveitariam ao máximo para relembrar o dia em que se declararam um para o outro, já que suas filhas haviam ido dormir muito cedo. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que foi tudo armação da pequena hanyou, pois esta sabia que a noite era especial para seus pais. Então a mesma contou tudo para Yule que concordou com o plano de sua mana; assim, ambas esperaram a noite cair para ir até a porta do quarto de seus pais e escutar a grande noite...

* * *

**Dicionário **

**Hanyou: Meio Youcai **

**Sakura: Flor de cerejeira**

**Yule: Lua**

**Kun: Tratamento respeitoso**

* * *

Hi Hi! aqui estou eu de novo postando minha segunda fic, bom a verdade é que essa aqui foi a primeira fic que eu fiz por isso que ela é meio bobinha, tive a ajuda de uma amiga... em algumas apartes, mas a maioria foi eu quem fiz 

bom o 2º cap. já trago, vou esperar as Reviews, Okay (.)b

beijos


	2. Chapter 2  Lembranças que não se apagam

Disclaimes: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertense ¬¬ Mas a fic sim... 3

Capítulo2 Lembranças que não se apagam...

Kagome lembrava que a noite era especial e para sua surpresa Inuyasha também. Então ambos começaram a relembrar.

** FLASH BACK**

Era uma noite como outra qualquer mas não para uma colegial, e um hanyou, estes está noite revelariam um ao outro que se amavam e comemorariam que também já fazia um mês desde a morte de Naraku. Porém está lembrança quase foi apagada pois o que acontecera naquela noite foi mais especial. Kagome então falou para Inu que queria conversar com ele embaixo da árvore sagrada, pois o que falaria era especial... então ambos foram até a árvore que, na noite, estava cheia de mimosas sakuras (flores de seregeira) e a yule (lua) estava muito linda e brilhosa (isso explica o por que do nome de suas filhas serem "sakura e yule")

-Inu o que eu tenho para falar é muito importante...

-Não tão importante quanto o que eu tenho a te dizer, minha doce Kagome...

A este ponto ambos já estavam levemente ruborizados, quando foram interrompidos por um certo kitsune...

-Kagome já vou deitar pois está tarde...

-Está bem Shippou.

Shipou foi embora, então eles voltaram para a conversa tão especial.

-Kagome eu...eu...eu...

**flash back imterrompido**

O flash back foi interrompido pois sakura, sem querer, derrubou yule no chão... então ambas foram pegas por seus pais...

-Não parem por nossa causa...

-Agora queremos saber o final. Rebatia Yule.

Seus pais não viram mal de contarem para suas filhas que, nessa altura, já tinham ouvido metade da história...

** Volta do flash back**

-Kagome eu...eu...eu TE AMO!!!

Kagome não esperava isso, ficou paralisada, mas logo se entregou e repondeu:

-Ah! Meu doce InuYasha, também te amo. Como nunca havia amado alguém antes.

-Você não me entende, não é... O que... você disse que me amava...

-Sim, meu hanyou, te amo mais do que minha própria vida...

-Minha doce Kagome, também te amo mais que minha vida...

Então, nesta hora, Inuyasha puxou Kagome pela cintura e colocou-a em seu colo. Então um beijo se formou, nã um beijo comun, mas um beijo que durara muito tempo para acontecer, um beijo inequecível para qualquer um dos dois. Depois disto voltaram para a cabana... e esperaram amanhecer para contar a seus amigos, os dois dormiram juntinhos, kagome colocou sua cabeça no colo de inuyasha que ficara sentado, acariciando seus longos cabelos, até dormir. Amanheceu em Sengoku Jidai, logo explicaram o que havia aconteceu na noite passada e disseram que iriam morar daquele momento em diante na era de Kagome... Todos se despediram e nossos apaixonados vieram, definitivamente, para era atual... então, Inu confessou para Kagome...

-Não iria agüentar, por nada neste mundo, ficar longe de você minha doce Kagome...

-Nem eu, meu amado hanyou...

Então se beijaram novamente, denovo um beijo para guadarem na memória.

** Fim do flash back**

Os lindos olhos de das pequeninas brilhavam, porém uma mudança havia ocorrido... Sakura, que tinha os cabelos pretos, neste momento havia ficado com os cabelos prateado, como de seu pai e sua irmão, porém não era a forma humana pois Sakura ainda tinha as suas orelhas caninas... Então um mistério começou a se desenvolver...


	3. Chapter 3  O mistírio do cabelo de saku

Capítulo3 O mistério do cabelo de Sakura

Inuyasha sabia que sua filha perdia os poderes com ele, mas com ela era bem diferente, ela ao contrário de seu pai, perdia os poderes de Hanyou no 6º dia do mês. Mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente, ainda era dia 28 e Sakura ainda permanecia com suas orelhas caninas e todos os poderes de Hanyou, então porque o cabelo da menina havia mudado? Era o que Inu Yasha e Kagome se perguntaravam, estavam preocupados com sua filha! Yule falava que isso aconteceu, pois era uma maldição... Porém Inuyasha e Kagome acharam absurdo a história de Yule, e resolveram ir até a era feudal para ver se vovó Kaede teria alguma solução!

Logo eles voltaram a Sengoku Jidai, e lá reencontraram seus amigos, Sango e Miroku, que agora estavam finalmente casados e com 3 filhos ; Sayuli, Hana e Hini. Eles se cumprimentaram e mataram um pouco da saudade, afinal não se viam a 7 anos!

Logo depois foram em busca de Kaede e a encontraram, falaram tudo o que tinha acontecido e esperaram uma reposta de Kaede!

- E ai vovó Kaede o que acha que aconteceu com nossa filha!? - Perguntava Kagome angustiada.

- É velhota o que acha que aconteseu!?

- Inuyasha mas respeito... - Dizia kagome irritada.

-Na noite em que vocês se declararam, a árvore sagrada (que é uma cerejeira) estava com flores, não é? - Perguntava ela olhando para Sakura.

-Sim estava... - Respondeu Kagome com ar de curiosidade...

-Então está explicado. - Disse ela cofirmando!

-Como assim Velhota!? Explica direito – Disse inuyasha curioso.

-É porque na noite em que vocês se declararam um ao outro a árvore sagrada estava florida que nem hoje; foi por causa da lenda; vou contá-la para vocês: Se, em uma noite, um hanyou declarasse para uma humana e tivessem filhas gêmeas, mesmo que na noite de núpcias fosse o dia que o hanyou fosse humano, uma filha seria hanyou e outra humana... não pensem vocês que isso é uma simples lenda... isso é uma maldição!!! Exclamou vovó Kaede.

-O que essa maldição faz?! Perguntou Kagome preocupada.

-Essa maldição faz com que a hanyou morra em 1 ano! Falou vovó Kaede.

Todos ficaram assustados, principalmente Kagome e Inuyasha... - Foi nesse momento que Kagome relembrou...

-Então o que Yule falou é verdade... é realmente uma maldição... mais como você sabia Yule?

-Foi por que eu sonhei com este dia... mamãe. - Respondeu a pequena humana abaixando a cabeça.

-Então vovó Kaede, o que temos que fazer para quebrar a maldição? - Perguntava desesperada Kagome.

-Nós temos que... - A pequena humana a enterronpe. - Sakura terá que lacrar para sempre papai na árvore sagrada. - Falava Yule, já estava com o rosto vermelho e as primeiras lágrimas desciam por sua face.

- É isso mesmo vovó Kaede? - Perguntava Kagome quase aos prantos, só esperava a confirmação.

-Sim e Não... falou Kaede...

Todos estavam tão preocupados e desesperados que nem ouviram o que vovó Kaede havia falado.

- Então será feito, prefiro me sacrificar ao ver minha morrer... Inuyasha fala, como sempre confiante e orgulhoso, sem querer mostrar sentimentos, para não magoar os outros. Todos então se preparavam fisica e principalmente emocionalmente para o dia seguinte e decisivo. Enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome converssavam a sós.

- Kagome não importa o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, minha doce Kagome. - Dizia o Hanyou abraçando sua amada, que agora estava com o rosto todo molhado, por mas que quisesse conter as lágrimas para que seu amado não sofresse ela não conseguia!

- Sentirei muito a sua falta, meu querido Inuyasha. Dizia Kagome, ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, depois de ter lutado tanto pelo amor de Inuyasha.

- Só me deixe beija-la mas uma ultima vez... Inuyasha dizia enxugando as lágrimas de sua mulher e trazendo os lábios da mesma para perto dos seus!

Logo o dia chega, e parecia ser eterno, Sakura que não conseguia conter as lágrimas como todos a sua volta, já estava preparada para lacrar seu pai com uma flecha especial! Inuyasha que esperava angustiado, se assustou quando sua filha falou:

- Não eu... eu não posso... Não posso... Não posso fazer isso, com meu pai, não me importo de morrer, não trairei meu pai, Nunca trairei meu Pai! A pequena Hanyou então quebrou a maldita flecha. E se abaixou tentando esconder o rosto!

- A maldição foi quebrada. Falou vovó Kaede com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como?! Perguntava Kagome já nos braços de Inuyasha.

- A maldição seria quebrada só se o amaldiçoado, desista de matar seu pai, porém o mesmo teria que descobrir isso sozinho... não é Yule... - Dizia vovó Kaede com lágrima de alegria.

- Sim era verdade, porém não podíamos revelar á ninguém sobre isso, pois se não, Sakura não saberia o que fazer, e ao em vez de desistir por ela mesma, estaria desistindo pelo papai. - Disse Yule indo em direção a sua irmã, estava orgulhosa por ela ter conseguido.

Logo kagome da um forte abraço em seu amado Hanyou, as meninas correm para o colo de seus pais, e o cabelo de Sakura volta ao normal, enquanto estão todos se abraçando felizes...

Vocabulário:

Sengoku Jidai- Período das guerras civis japonesas

Hanyou- Meio yocai

Sakura- Flor de cerejeira

Yule- Lua

Inuyasha- Cão demônio

Kagome- Bambu

Mirok- Buda do futuro

Sango- Coral

Kaede- Árvore

Sakuri- Céu

Yuli- Estrela

Shipou- Sete tesouros


	4. Chapter 4  amor eterno

**Capitulo 4 : O amor eterno**

Depois desses acontecimentos com sakura, O amor de Inuyasha e kagome ficou mais intenso... Logo eles chegam em casa, Sakura e Yule vão para seus quartos por que voltaram tarde da era feudal.

Kagome e seu amado hanyou aproveitaram para ver um filme mais romântico, o qual tinham alugado. O meio yokai deitado no sofá, apoiou sua cabeça no colo da humana tão amada. Sentia ela afagar suas orelhas aos poucos. Aquele afeto lhe traziatranqüilidade.

Depois de duas longas horas de filme e intensos bocejos de Inuyasha, eles vão dormir. Inuyasha se deitou, esperando kagome, esta, estava acabando de escovar os dentes e os cabelos, em seguida se aproximou da cama.

Logo sentiu ser puxada pelo forte braço de seu Hanyou, que a beijo intensamente. Kagome afundou sua face no peito definido do yokai, enquanto sentia ele retribuir o afeto, tocando seus lábios no pescoço dela. ouvindo assim, um agradavel sussurro "minha doce Kagome".

Amanhece, Kagome vê que tem de ir trabalhar, porem seu hanyou não deixa, pois ele gostou tanto da noite passada, que queria ficar mais um tempo com a sua amada.

-Inuyasha solte-me eu tenho que ir trabalhar...Se não vou chegar atrasada!!!

-Não vou deixar você sair quero ficar mais um tempinho aqui com você meu amor!!! - Dizia ele docemente.

-Não Inuyasha eu tenho que ir trabalhar se não vou ser despedida... Você sabe muito bem disso – Dizia kagome calmamente.

-Não importa se eu tiver você a meu lado isso não importa – Retrucava ele.

-Mais se eu não for trabalhar agente vai passar fome. - Dizia kagome já um pouco irritada.

-Não tem importância não vou te soltar!!!

-Solte-me se não!!!

-Se não o que ? você não pode fazer nada!!!

-Não é! então vamos ver!!!

-SENTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AI!!!!!!!

Grita inuyasha fazendo um barulho descomunal. Sakura e Yule que já estavam acordadas se arrumando para a escola

Diziam:

-Foi a mamãe de novo usando o kotodama !!!

-Kagome volte aqui !!! - Inuyasha dizia isso enquanto levantava do chão

-Eu tenho que ir trabalhar você sabe disso - Kagome dizia enquanto estava tomando banho

-Mãe, mãe nós estamos atrasadas vamos logo !!! - Diziam as pequeninas.

-Filhas vão na frente por que eu tenho que conversar com seu pai. Liguem para uma amiga e peçam para ele vir buscar vocês !!!

-Esta bem mamãe - Diziam Sakura e Yule. Já pegando o telefone

-Inuyasha temos que conversar - Dizia Kagome com tom de raiva na voz.

Depois de uma longa conversa com seu hanyou amado, Kagome foi trabalhar. Após o trabalho chegou em casa com as pequenas, e logo foram almoçar... Chovia forte, em toda a cidade, e por algum motivo, Yule começa a tossir descontroladamente. Em poucas horas Yule já estava com febre, enquanto isso, era tratada por sua carinhosa mãe. Mesmo os conhecimentos de Kagome, não foram úteis para ajudar sua filha, esta quase inconsciente de tanta febre; como já não fosse pouco, acaba a luz em toda a cidade, e pior que isso não ficaria; assim pensava Kagome antes de receber um telefonema do hospital em que trabalhava;

-Olha Kagome, você não poderá vir trabalhar hoje pois todos os geradores da cidade pifaram. - "Ótimo"; pensava Kagome, quase aos prantos; foi então que Sakura deu uma idéia:

-Mamãe, poderíamos ir a Sengoku Jidai, e falar com a vovó Kaede.

Então Kagome percebeu que a idéia da filha fora útil. Logo voltaram todos para a outra era!

* * *

Uhu!!! mas uma cap ai!!!

Gostaram espero que sim...

Desculpa a demora, estava meio ocupada, e tava com preguiça tbm xD

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, ela animam agente a voltar e postar ma um novo cap

continuem lendo e mandando reviews claro!!!

kissus


	5. Chapter 5 O rancor de Yule!

**Capítulo 5 - O rancor de Yule**

Logo que chegando a outra era, foram imediatamente em direção a casa da velha Kaede, pois à cada minuto que se passava, Yule piorava;

Chegaram rapido no vilarejo, e imediatamente colocaram Yule para dentro da casa de Kaêde.

- O que à com nossa filha velha Kaede. - Perguntava um pai preocupado.

-Hum... hum... hum... - Kaede analizava a pequena humana fêbril - Ela está com uma grave alergia a hanyous. - Falava Kaede preocupada. - Mas não qualquer hanyou... apenas hanyous fêmeas. - Proceguiu ela.

Todos se assustaram com que a velha anciã havia dito, principalmente Inuyasha e kagome, que agora estavam com um sério problema nas mãos. Sakura também se assustou e se achou culpada, ao ver o estado de sua irmã.

- O que nós devemos fazer?! - Pergunta Kagome aflita.

- Eu não sei Kagome, mas irei procurar algo que a cure! - Exclamou Kaede.

Logo anoiteceu, todos dormiam com exceção de uma certa hanyou: Sakura. Esta não dormia pois via o que fazia sua presença em relação à irmã que tanto amava; então a pequena hanyou tomou uma decisão.

Fugiu fazendo o mínimo de silêncio para não desperta seu pai, este dormia deitado no colo de Kagome, a preocupação com sua filha era tanta, que o hanyou nem se preocupou em ficar em alerta.

Sakura que era muito esperta sempre que saia de casa levava sua Katana que ganhará de seu pai há algum tempo.

E sem mais demora ela já estava correndo pelos arbustos, e pulando nas copas das grandes árvores da floresta. Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais longe estava a hanyou de casa, em seu coração se condensavam os sentimentos de culpa, dor e ódio a si mesma, só por ver o estrago que fez a sua irmã.

Amanhecera rápido, e logo deram falta de um mebro da família.

- Onde será que está minha filha... - Chorava uma mãe, a está altura desesperada.

Kaede pensava que a culpa era sua por ter dito aquilo para eles; quando seus pensamentos foram cortados pela humana frágil ainda adoentada:

-Eu...eu... eu acho que sei a onde minha irmã foi... - dizia ela.

Inuyasha não queria que sua filha se colocasse em risco.

- Pode deixar, eu a acharei com meu olfato e minha audição. - Disse ele confiante

Passaram se horas desde a saída do hanyou atrás de sua filha, que já estava longe da onde se encontravam sua família e seus amigos; foi quando de repente entrou pela porta um hanyou exausto de tanto procurar sua filha.

- Estou exausto! - Exclamou ele – Mais não irei desistir, só preciso comer alguma coisa - Continuou.

-Por favor me leve com vocês, que eu sei onde ela está. - Disse Yule

Sem alternativa Kagome aceitou que sua filha mesmo adoentada, participasse da busca, pois sabia que ela e Sakura, mantinham ligações.

Yule fora levada no colo de seu pai, indicando o caminho. após horas e horas, eles encontraram um curto riacho, e sua filha lá estava, com os olhos inchados de tanto derramar lágrimas por sua irmã, pela dor que a causava e por está longe de seus pais e principalmente de sua irmã; nesta hora a hanyou já sentia que seu corpo não fazia mais parte do mundo, sua mente e coração, já estavam mergulhados em um mar de dor e solidão. Foi quando suas sensíveis orelhinhas se mexeram ao ouvir os passos e a doce voz de sua irmã.

- Perdão... por ter feito você ficar longe de nós tanto tempo, minha irmã – Disse Yule quase caindo no chão

- Sou eu que devo pedi perdão, por te causar tanta dor. Rebatia a hanyou, que fora imediatamente socorrer sua irmã antes que a mesma desse de encontro ao chão.

- Não... você não entendeu, a culpa disso foi minha. Falava a jovem humana, está já aos prantos... – Tudo o que aconteceu, tudo que você sentiu, foi tudo culpa minha. Eu estava mergulhada em um mar de inveja e ciúme; por pensar que mamãe e papai gostassem mais de você do que de mim, e de pensar que você não gostava de como eu gosto e você. Esse foi o meu pior engano, percebi isso quando você havia fugido por minha causa... perdão maninha... perdão. - Então as jovens irmãs se abraçaram.

-Sim... eu te perdôo. - Dizia Sakura

Ouvindo isso Yule, que nesta altura já estava se sentido melhor, e já podendo estar de pé, percebeu que o que gerou sua grave doença foram os sentimentos de orgulho e ódio; vendo isso seus pais perceberam que a atitude delas foi melhor do que a que eles tomavam quando discutiam. Logo dalí, agradeceram a velha Kaêde, se despediram e voltaram para casa.

* * *

**Yooo!! olha eu aqui de novo... ta bom, ta bom, eu sei, perdão... mais perdão mesmo por ter atrasado a fic... **

**mas, sabem como é né! final de ano, provas... preguiça... natal... ano novo... **

**Mas eu voltei e isso é o que importa x3**

**vou tentar trazer o próximo cap rapidinho, pois como jah disse a vocês antes, essa fic jah estah toda pronta, eu só relio e indireito algumas coisinhas nela...**

**Jah vou indo, espero que tenham curtido esse cap kissus, muito OBRIGADA, por ler a minha fic - que eu vi e jah tem mais de 1000 hit's 8D vocês não sabem como isso deixa agente feliz -**

**Bem, deem Go!**


End file.
